


It's Fucking Aliens [podfic]

by Arioch, Gondolinpod (Gondolin), litrapod (litra), miss_marina95



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other, POV Eddie Brock, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: In which Eddie Brock is a porn star with a loyal following and Venom is still his loving boyfriend.—JackNHoff: So has anyone else noticed The E.D. Cock Report has gotten really ... weird? Like, did he go to film school and specialize in special effects? Is this the glorious, artistic results of us funding his college education?OrangeYouGlad2CMyBanana: What do you mean?Ben69ing: HE MEANS THE FUCKING TENTACLES.





	It's Fucking Aliens [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Fucking Aliens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585868) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



**Title:** It's Fucking Aliens

 

 

 **Fandom:** Venom

 **Author:** tuesday

 **Selected By:** LucifugeF

 **Edited By:** Gondolin

 **Recorded By:**  arioch

 **Cover Art By:** Litra

 **Pairing:** Eddie/Venom

 **Rating:** Explicit

**Length:**

**Summary:**

In which Eddie Brock is a porn star with a loyal following and Venom is still his loving boyfriend.  
  
—  
  
JackNHoff: So has anyone else noticed The E.D. Cock Report has gotten really ... weird?  
Like, did he go to film school and specialize in special effects? Is this the glorious,  
artistic results of us funding his college education?  
OrangeYouGlad2CMyBanana: What do you mean?  
Ben69ing: HE MEANS THE FUCKING TENTACLES.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585868)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/It's%20Fucking%20Aliens.mp3)


End file.
